octonautsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dashi Dog
Dashi Dog is the crew's sweet-natured IT officer. She is one of the only females other than Tweak and Tominnow on the Octonauts crew. Dashi is a Dachshund who controls all of the computers, communication devices, and steering for the Octopod. She seems to be a meteorologist, as she often is the one reading the weather forecasts on the octopod's storm tracker. She's also the crew's official photographer, taking pictures of the different creatures the Octonauts meet. Dashi normally stays on the Octopod to coordinate missions on an advisory capacity, but she has joined in on a number of missions before and has even done a solo that involved taking photos of reef life. She has an Australian accent in the original UK version, but not in the US version; instead she has a light voice and talks like an American. Normally, Dashi is seen in her seat up in the HQ next to crew mate Shellington, whom she has done a few missions with before like staying down in the Mariana trench for a week. She's also usually seen in her room on the Octopod, where the decor of it reveals her as being very feminine. The walls are pink and she's normally seen either messing with her favorite camera, or sitting at her vanity. She sleeps with pink headphones listening to soothing music as seen in The Elephant Seal and "The Crab and Urchin". Dashi has a younger and wel- behaved sister named Koshi who is 10 and is an amateur detective who helped the Octonauts. She first appeared in the whale shark episode, in the mouth of a whale shark. Appereance Her fur is brown, wears a pair of hair clips (one blue, one pink) on her hair which joins to her pair of ears, she wears a pink skirt on her waist, and a brown shirt. Like the rest of the Octonauts, she wears a blue hat with the Octonauts logo on it, as well as a pair of blue boots with their logo on each one. Other Outfits * Deep Sea Suit * Ballgown * Beach Dress * Sweatsuit * Snow Suit * Wetsuit (The Surfing Snails) Octo Alert When Captain Barnacles call for an Octo Alert, Dashi is just usually found sitting on her bed doing something or at the controls in HQ. This is also the same for the launch bay. Sometimes Captain Barnacles lets her sound the Octo Alert, but not very often. Quotes * "Everybody say...Seaweed!" - Whenever Dashi takes a picture * "There's some amazing stuff in here!" - ("Octonauts and the Whale Shark") * "I'm having the most amazing time taking what just might be the first photos ever taken inside a Whale Shark's stomach!" - ("The Whale Shark") * "Dashi to Octopod. I'm about to get out and explore the coral reef. Get ready to see some great pictures!" - ("The Snapping Shrimp") * "Captain, are you sure he'll be okay all alone out there?" - ("The Jellyfish Bloom") * "I...I..I hear you Captain."- ("The Snapping Shrimp") * "Captain, we seem to be stuck, can you locate us?" - ("The Kelp Forest Rescue") * "I'm on it, Captain." - Dashi taking a command from Captain Barnacles * "Its pretty hard to get anything past my little sister. Oh, except when she is reading." - Dashi describing her sister. * "Captain, help!"-(Octonauts and the Amazon Adventure Special) * (inhales sharply, exhales relieved) “That air feels good.” - “ The Gulper Eels”) Other Friends Violet and Vic the surfing snails Muriel the Manta Ray Known Family Koshi - (Little Sister, seen in "Kelp Monster Mystery") Trivia *In the books Dashi wears a blue 'swimsuit'. *Dashi's good at surfing, as seen in "The Great Arctic Adventure" and "The Surfing Snails" *Dashi wears headphones to sleep, this is seen in "The Crab and Urchin" and "The Enormous Elephant Seal" *Sometimes, when the Captain is away, she or Kwazii takes the role as acting captain. Gallery The gallery for Dashi Dog can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Octonauts Crew Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Season 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Dogs Category:Dashi Dog Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3